


【草渣】论性伴侣的分类

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	【草渣】论性伴侣的分类

拉姆塞一贯深谙“相爱没有那么容易，每个人有他的手机”的真理，对阿扎尔的私人空间讳莫如深，从不过问。但生活总会跟他开玩笑，时大时小，除了照单全收也无可奈何。  
所以他看着小男友莹白的屏幕上十行两列的表格图片，挑了挑眉。  
阿扎尔感觉到后脑火热的视线，手上动作一顿，慌忙切回桌面，换了个人畜无害的笑容，甜腻腻地扭头来望着男人，拉姆塞没说话，笑着捏了捏小男孩的脸。  
   
“我是很温柔，这倒没什么问题，可我是不够持久能干还是不够姿势丰富，为什么最后一栏不是我，甚至还是个我不认识的人？”  
“对了，他怎么能做到在每一栏都填上不同的名字？我的天啊，他到底有（过）多少性伴侣？”  
“但为什么别人的名字都大写加粗了，是不是给他的体验远胜于我？不对不对，肯定是我看花了……去他妈的幻觉！”  
“现代人的七年之痒早就缩短成三年了，虽然我帅，但窝在舒适区，早晚会引发中年婚姻危机，我不能放任事情越来越糟。”  
“不行，我得想个办法了。”  
以上是拉姆塞看见阿扎尔手机里“你觉得他在床上是什么样”分类清单之后的一小部分心理活动。完整版本太过宏大，不做赘述（x）。  
   
此时此刻，阿扎尔躲在厕所里，捏着两条杠的验孕棒，不知所措。  
   
今天的阿龙太奇怪了。  
阿扎尔洗完澡出来，闻到了酒味，淡淡的威士忌混着薄荷，这不是阿龙的味道，喔，他喝酒了。一抬眼便看见男朋友穿着小一号的衬衫坐在床上，饱满的胸肌被紧紧地束缚着，轮廓分明，随着他的呼吸微微起伏。领结松垮垮的，扣子解开到第二颗，露出一截细长的锁骨。阿龙像是一剂媚药，以燎原之势点燃了他的欲望，阿扎尔咽了咽口水，顺势也咽下了本该告知男友的喜讯。  
照他温柔又自持的性子，阿扎尔扭了扭屁股，心想，说出口就会失去床笫之欢，起码三个月。灯光下的男人鼻梁高挺下一双薄唇似启非启，带着点不同往常的诱惑，该死，阿扎尔感觉自己有反应了，私处湿哒哒的，甬道撒着欢儿地想要阿龙。丢死人了，两人在一起也好多年了，怎么还能像个雏儿似的，对着这副皮囊就把持不住。  
阿扎尔按捺住扑通乱跳的心脏，轻手轻脚走到拉姆塞跟前，皮肤上还沾着没擦干净的水珠，清清凉凉的。拉姆塞已经闻到他身上似有若无的奶味儿，现在不是他的发情期，但他还是发情了。拉姆塞滚烫的掌心贴在小男孩微凉的腰上，柔软的触感让他忍不住多揉了两下，阿扎尔就顺势扑进他怀里。湿漉漉的男孩睁着漂亮眼睛，伸出手指在男人下巴上游走，低声喃喃着，“你好好看喔。”  
拉姆塞只是笑，他把他的手指含进嘴里，轻咬吸吮，“艾登怎么连指尖都是冷的。”  
阿扎尔坐到男人大腿上，胳膊缠上他的脖子，整个人都贴进拉姆塞怀里，奶味儿越来越浓了。拉姆塞总是温柔的，不肯用自己的味道压他，于是忍不住舔了舔他耳后的腺体，又安抚着摸摸他的头，再对上小男孩的眼睛时，里面已经欲望翻天了。  
“所以要哥哥抱抱，艾登就会暖和起来啦。”  
他总是深谙此道。  
拉姆塞硬得发疼。  
空气里飘着股浅淡的清冽甘甜气息，是阿龙，他在欲望登峰造极时也是温柔的。阿扎尔兴奋地嗅了嗅，其实矿泉水是没味道的，但阿龙的任何一丝气息都足够了。小男孩裤子都快湿透了。  
拉姆塞似乎并不着急。他解开领带，丢到地上，托起艾登的后脑，吻了吻他，浅尝辄止。  
肌肤相亲的瞬间，阿扎尔感觉到水流漫出来了，甚至打湿了阿龙的膝头。于是他不再克制，呜咽着索要更多，他跨坐到男人腿间，轻轻扭动着腰肢去蹭中间那根蓬勃的性器。  
拉姆塞抓住他的屁股，让他挂在自己身上，猛地站了起来。随着男人动作幅度，小号衬衫扣不住他健硕的胸肌，中间的纽扣崩开了。  
阿扎尔看着面前裸露的大片皮肤，想都没想就咬了下去。  
痒痒的，有轻微的刺痛，小男孩似乎连牙齿都是柔软的。拉姆塞捏着他的屁股，手指探了探，穴口早已经滑腻不堪，他很轻易插进去。小男孩埋在他胸口，重重地喘了一声。  
没什么前戏，拉姆塞直接进入了他。从后面一蹴而就。  
这种体验是从来没有的。阿扎尔极端兴奋，潺潺流水顺着他的甬道往外冒，使拉姆塞抽插得毫不吃力。他抓住他的腰，渐渐发力，顶弄得利落，粉嫩柔软的肉壁缠绕吸吮着男人的阴茎，拉姆塞轻轻闭上眼，感受着小男孩的夹弄和迎合，他一下接一下操干得又快又重，恨不能把睾丸一起塞进温暖紧致的幽径里。  
阿扎尔爽得收紧了脚趾，大腿软得快要撑不住，他把脸埋进枕头，窒息的快感覆盖了他，他浑身都在微微发颤。  
龟头顶在深处，撞到生殖腔口，打桩机式的操弄还在继续，脆弱的omega不太经得起这样蛮横的横冲直撞。  
阿扎尔想到他肚子里刚刚形成的小生命……他吓得脸色都变了，他抱着枕头，往前爬了两步，沙哑着声音哀求，“不要……”  
男人把人捞回来，手指插进小男孩的发间，慢慢收紧，抓着他的发丝用力撕扯，他俯下身，舔弄着男孩儿耳后香甜的腺体，“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”  
“太……太深了……”  
因为情欲，拉姆塞的声音都有点缥缈，“可你明明很喜欢，”说着摸了一把两人交合的私处，接着把沾了一手的水抹到艾登脸上，手指插进他嘴里，搅着他的舌头，“你尝尝？”  
“唔……不要……”小男孩几乎快要哭出来了，他甚至感觉小腹有点下坠的痛感，他吓坏了，缩起身体，从男人的前后夹击中逃了出来，他趴在床头，泪眼婆娑地看着他，唇瓣张了张，到底什么也没说出来。

拉姆塞突然非常生气。  
他沉默地捡起地上的衣服，把小男孩包好，自己也穿上睡衣，靠在床头，一言不发地点了根烟。  
空气里冷冽的泉水味道慢慢变了，有点涩，像混进了一滴眼泪。阿扎尔感觉不适，他打了个喷嚏，小心翼翼地抬眼去看男人。但拉姆塞只是静静地坐着，吐出的烟圈在他脸上缭绕，月光在他立体的脸上打出光影，像伦勃朗的油画。  
阿扎尔舔了舔唇，他又开始流水了。  
没有人能面对这样的男人还心如止水。  
他爬到拉姆塞身边，牵起他的手。男人僵了一下，还是由他去了。阿扎尔把拉姆塞的手贴在自己脸上，用可怜巴巴又软软糯糯的声音撒娇，“哥哥干嘛欺负我，这么用力，艾登会疼的嘛。”  
拉姆塞冷冰冰的神情裂了缝。  
阿扎尔格外擅长察言观色，他扭着身体拱进Alpha怀里，跟他接吻，把他嘴里的烟吸过来，却在缠绕的唇齿之间溢了出去，“艾登喜欢温柔的阿龙。”  
拉姆塞把烟掐了，直勾勾顶着阿扎尔的眼睛，但他什么也没说。  
阿扎尔被看得小鹿乱撞，别开眼睛，缩到男人腿间，轻轻撩开他的睡衣，果不其然，他就知道撒娇最管用了。他低下去含住高高挺起的阴茎，舌尖在龟头打转，一路把肉棒都舔得湿漉漉的，他扒掉身上披着的衣服，跪坐着用湿滑紧致的后穴套弄男人的欲望。他蹭了蹭拉姆塞的脖子，顺势把头埋进他颈窝，“你别生我气啦。”  
拉姆塞心里骤然一酸，像被粗糙的小木枝戳了一下。他叹了口气，扶着小男孩的腰慢慢向上顶弄，碾过层层褶壁，刮擦着他的敏感点，快感没有那么强烈，细水长流地缠着两人交合处。  
高潮来得缓慢而温和，拉姆塞往上一顶，埋在小男孩体内的阴茎毫不留情地想要捅开柔弱的生殖腔。阿扎尔皱起眉头，他不着痕迹地躲开了，抬起屁股加紧了套弄几下，在高潮边缘的男人终于精关失守，悉数灌进他湿热的甬道里。

拉姆塞也说不上来心里是什么感受。  
阿扎尔在床上不总是顺着他，事实上，很多时候是他在迁就小男孩儿，可他从未拒绝过他把精液射进生殖腔。  
但当他看着艾登在睡梦中撅着小嘴，喃喃地低声唤他名字的时候，拉姆塞无奈又柔和地笑了笑，为着自己没来由的嫉妒感到抱歉，他低头吻他，把一切猜疑遗忘在梦中。

过了好长一段时间，阿扎尔已经没法用长胖来解释日渐隆起的肚子，拉姆塞这才知道当时揣了球的Omega既舍不得避免房事又怕伤害宝宝，才一再拒绝他粗暴的姿势和操进生殖腔射精。  
拉姆塞当场气得跳脚，想了一万种方法来惩罚不听话的小妖精，却无一不在男孩儿软绵绵的撒娇中化为绕指柔。  
阿扎尔躺在沙发上一边吃薯条，一边委屈巴巴地托着腮，“阿龙答应过我，有了宝宝也要最爱我的……”


End file.
